Sad Memory
by sango-higashikuni
Summary: Si amas algo nunca lo dejes o lo olvides... si lo haces regresa por ello, ya que otra persona puede encontrarlo...


Sad Memory

Si olvidas tu billetera en la banca de un parque ¿te regresarías por ella?, cuando vas aun restaurante y dejas alguna de tus pertenencias sobre la mesa y al llegar a tu casa y buscas el objeto olvidado y te percatas que ya no se encuentra en tu poder, aunque fuese algo insignificante y fácil de remplazar aun conociendo eso ¿regresarías al restaurante por el?

Frecuentemente olvido libros, celulares, billeteras en cada lugar que vaya, ya que siempre mantengo mi mente ocupada en otras cosas mucho más importantes que cuidar unos simples objetos los cuales puedo remplazar fácilmente. Me impresiona escuchar a mis amigos hablar de amor en un objeto, haciendo lo imposible e inimaginable para recuperar lo que por un momento de descuido olvidaron, pero ante sus relatos siempre los cuestiono con la misma pregunta ¿si en verdad amas algo o alguien como lo puedes olvidar u abandonar?, ninguno de ellos ha logrado responder ante tal cuestionamiento, quizá se deba a que no tiene respuesta alguna o la respuesta no se pueda explicar con palabras sino con hechos.

Al llegar nuevamente a Japón después de 10 años note que no era el mismo país después de un largo periodo, las calles se encontraban más transitadas por carros, bicicletas y peatones, los edificios los cuales antes eran de 3 pisos ahora contaban con más de 10 pisos, las zonas las cuales no eran habitadas ahora se encontraban totalmente urbanizadas. Las decoraciones de las casas eran totalmente modernas, casi igualando a las decoraciones que se encontraban en Inglaterra donde ejercía mi profesión.

En mi trayecto hacia el restaurante "Shikon no Tama ", las nubes pintadas en diferentes matices de negro y gris cubrían completamente aquel cielo azul impidiendo el paso de los rayos del sol bañar la ciudad en tonalidades amarillas y naranjas.

Al volver a ver el parque central de Japón quede sorprendida al notar que aun seguía intacto a pesar de 10 años de ausencia, los árboles de cerezo dejaban de florecer, los mismos puestos seguían vendiendo pacíficamente en dicho lugar, escuchar las risas de los niños divertirse no podía dejar de sentir una gran alegría al regresar de nuevo a mi país, sentir aquella familiaridad rodear todo mi ser haciendo indescriptible aquel sentimiento.

Pero al ver las parejas tomarse de las manos, besarse amorosamente los recuerdos de él me invadieron reproduciéndose en mi mente como una película, no pude evitar preguntarme si aun vivía en aquel departamento, o si seguía trabajando en aquella empresa.

Sin percatarme había llegado a mi destino, al entrar al restaurante las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a bañar el suelo, las personas comenzaron por correr en busca de un refugio contra la lluvia, por suerte me encontraba a salvo de las gotas de lluvia. Y de nueva cuenta con el simple hecho de ver a las personas buscar refugio te volví a recordar, ¿qué acaso todo Japón estaba tratando de mandarme señales?

Mire alrededor del restaurante, nuestro restaurante como solías decir, como olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos, las alegrías, las tristezas y porque no los enojos.

Buenas tardes señorita, aquí le traigo el menú- entrego amablemente el mesero haciendo una reverencia.

Muchas gracias- respondí con una de mis típicas sonrisas

Mi mente comenzó por recrear aquel día que se convirtió en algo muy especial para los dos, pero en ese momento solo para ti, la típica pregunta salio a relucir ¿aun recuerdas como nos conocimos?

_Veía mi reloj por enésima vez, guarde las libretas en el bolso al ver que marcaban las 9 en punto, al pedir la cuenta me percate que aquellos zafiros me estaban contemplando, no puede evitar sonrojarme, tú solo reíste al ver mi expresión. Cuando llego el mesero tú te acercaste a mi mesa y tomaste la cuenta e hiciste una seña al mesero para que nos dejara solo. _

_Te vi algo extrañada por tu acción, si tratabas de coquetearme estabas perdiendo tu tiempo pensé sin dejar de ver tus ojos los cuales me parecían hermosos e intrigantes. _

_Miroku Aizawa- dijiste al tomar asiento y extender tu mano para estrechar la mía _

_Sango Higashikuni- respondí con un ligero enrojecimiento en mis mejillas_

_Puedo preguntar que hace una hermosa mujer cenando sola y además piensa salir a la lluvia sin un paraguas que la proteja- cuestionaste horrorizado _

_Solo reí ante tu pregunta y me limite a responder _

_Y dime que edad tienes, de seguro estas pensando que soy un pervertido niño sin nada que hacer, pero te presumo que voy en mi 2 año de universidad de arquitectura- dijiste con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro_

_Pues yo voy en 1 año de diseño grafico, y tengo 18 años, y si pensé que eras un niño sin nada que hacer más que coquetear con las mujeres- respondí riendo al ver tu cara de decepcionado _

_Y dime porque estabas viendo varias veces tu reloj ¿acaso estabas esperando a alguien?_

_Estaba esperando a. . . mi novio pero dudo que lo siga siendo- respondí desviando mi mirada_

_Tengo una forma para que olvides al imbécil de tu novio, ¿aceptas?- cuestionaste mirándome fijamente con aquellos zafiros que tenias por ojos_

_Esta bien acepto, es la cosa mas loca que he hecho, aceptar la invitación de un desconocido- respondí ocultando mi rostro con mi mano_

_No soy un desconocido sabes mi nombre y que estudio- respondiste cerrando tus ojos y mostrando tu mas dulce sonrisa _

Señorita ya desea ordenar- cuestiono sacándome de mis pensamientos

Si, tráigame Tempura, y para beber sake por favor- dije entregando el menú

En un momento traigo su orden señorita- respondió retirándose del lugar

Al ordenar mi comida, comencé por ver todo el restaurante, las mismas pinturas seguían colgadas sobre la pared, contaba con mas plantas, el color seguía sin cambio alguno, era extraño llegar primero a aquel restaurante y verla misma decoración, la misma pintura, el mismo piso, las mismas mesas, las mismas fotografías del dueño del restaurante con celebridades las cuales en su mayoría ya estaban muertas.

Mis ojos se abrieron en par al ver aquel espejo de cuerpo completo, mi mente proyecto como una película el día en que me enseñaste la magia de dicho espejo, a lo que yo solo respondía con incredulidad.

_Sango sabes la magia que contiene este espejo- preguntaste con un brillo inocente en tus ojos _

_No Miroku y la verdad no creo en la magia y si se trata de un objeto, es imposible que una cosa tenga magia _

_Hay mujer de poca creencia, solo observa el reflejo- ordenaste colocando tus manos sobre mis hombros_

_Ya estoy viendo mi reflejo y en el te encuentras tú- respondí con un ligero sonrojo al sentir tu aliento chocar contra mi piel _

_La magia es que siempre estaré contigo- susurraste en tono seductor_

_Si tratas de conquistarme te recuerdo que eso no sirve conmigo, recuerda que tengo novio- respondí sonrojada por tus palabras, en un momento creí dicha frase pero no debía caer nuevamente en eso del "amor" _

_Vamos Sango esa no es mi intención, en verdad te pido una disculpa, pero es verdad lo de la magia- insististe separándote de mi _

_Al no sentir sus manos sobre mis hombros una soledad comenzó por invadir el interior de mi cuerpo, ¿acaso había caído tan rápido en tus redes?_

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba parada frente al espejo, alce mi mirada con algo de miedo, tenia miedo de no verte en aquel reflejo como en otras ocasiones, al armarme de valor y ver el espejo vi que no estabas detrás de mi sosteniéndome.

Reí tan fuerte llamando la atención de todas las personas, al recordar tus palabras, la reacción que causaron en mí ser. Uno de los meseros se acerco y me pidió de favor que no me riera tan fuerte, yo solo negué con la cabeza ante su petición, volví a sentarme y saque de la bolsa una pequeña pulsera con zafiros incrustados en forma de copos de nieve.

EL mesero me saco de mis pensamientos al dejar lo que minutos antes había ordenado.

Espero que sea de su total agrado- dijo retirándose cortésmente.

Aspire el aroma que despedía el sake, embriagándome completamente, aquel aroma era único en su tipo, desde mi estancia en Londres jamás había tomado alguna bebida alcohólica, sus vinos podrían ser los mejores pero nada igualaría el sabor del sake, así como tu loción la cual siempre me volvió loca.

_¿Sango en verdad te quieres olvidar de tu novio?- cuestionaste en un tono más serio _

_¿Cómo me harías olvidarlo?- te respondí con una pregunta ya que en ese momento no sabía lo que quería _

_Con que respondiéndome con una pregunta- dijiste tomando mi mano _

_¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?- una sonrojo se hizo ver al sentir tu mano sostener la mía _

_¿Cuándo olvidas algo por mínimo y fácil de remplazar aun sabiendo eso regresarías por el?- tus ojos me veían intensamente esperando la respuesta de dicha pregunta _

_No regresaría por el ya que cualquier cosa es fácil de remplazar- respondí separando mi mano de la tuya _

_Estas en un error muy grande Sango, yo regrese por una pluma si así como lo escuchas por una pluma, y cuando te vi en verdad me cautivaste por completo, suena tonto decir que por una simple pluma la cual puedo reemplazar con facilidad aun conociendo eso me haya regresado por ella, cada cosa tiene un valor, nada se reemplaza fácilmente. _

Señorita no desea ordenar otra cosa- cuestiono el mesero amablemente

No, muchas gracias por favor me puede traer la cuenta- respondí dando el ultimo sorbo al sake

Fije mi mirada hacia el ventanal el cual dejaba ver a un Japón cubierto en su totalidad por las gotas de la lluvia, visualizando a lo lejos un joven con cabellera negra sujeta en una pequeña coleta al ver dicho joven mi corazón comenzó por palpitar aceleradamente mis ojos no despegaban la vista sobre aquel joven, deseando ver su rostro, no podía evitar pensar en él ¿sería acaso la misma persona la cual conocí hace ya 10 años?

Aquí esta su cuenta Señorita- dejo el mesero

Muchas gracias- respondí dejando el dinero sobre la mesa

Me levante de inmediato después de haber pagado la cuenta al sacar a mi corazón de aquella duda la cual lo estaba carcomiendo, tenía miedo de que fuera él, pero mas sin embargo el peor de mis miedos era descubrir que estuvieras ya con otra mujer.

Camine hacia la puerta, salí sin importarme la lluvia mojando mi cuerpo completamente camine lo más cerca que puede para ver el rostro de aquel misterioso hombre, mi cuerpo dejo de responder al ver aquellos zafiros, deseaba en esos momentos que mi mente estuviera burlándose de mi haciéndome una mala jugada, desvíe mi mirada al ver como me veías extrañado.

Fingí estar buscando algún objeto dentro de mi bolso mientras aquel joven se disponía entrar al restaurante durante ese momento me percate que dentro de mi bolso no se encontraba la pequeña pulsera que 10 años atrás me había regalado él, trate de recrear el momento en el cual olvide mi objeto más preciado, al recordarlo entre de nueva cuenta al restaurante olvidando que aquel joven similar a él había entrado.

En mi retorno el mesero que me había atendido minutos antes se encontraba mirándome de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa burlesca al ver todo mi cuerpo mojado.

Que bueno es tenerla de regreso señorita- dijo sonriendo

Solo vine a recoger una pulsera que olvide- respondí fijando mi mirada en la mesa la cual estaba siendo ocupada por otras personas.

El mesero me sonrío amablemente y dirigió su cuerpo a la mesa indicada, yo solo me limite a observar la negación por parte de aquellas personas ante el cuestionamiento del mesero.

Señorita, ellos dicen no haber visto dicha pulsera, pero vaya con la cajera quizás a ella le dejaron su pulsera- respondió al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de mi.

Camine hacia la caja y en el trascurso del camino buscaba desesperadamente en cada mesa, en cada brazo de las jóvenes mi mas preciado tesoro, la pequeña pulsera con zafiros en forma de copos de nieve, me negaba rotundamente a perderla, era simplemente irremplazable.

La cajera me observo con desconfianza al ver en el estado que se encontraba mi ropa.

Disculpe ¿alguno de sus clientes no le dejo una pulsera de zafiros en forma de copos de nieve?- cuestione temerosa de la respuesta de la joven

Entran y salen bastantes personas constantemente, tengo en estos momentos mucho trabajo como para ponerme a buscar una pulsera señorita, así que le pido de la manera más atenta que me disculpe- respondió en tono arrogante ignorado mi presencia completamente

Entiendo que tenga mucho trabajo, pero usted no sabe lo que representa esa pulsera para mi, así que le pido por favor que la busque, se que la olvide aquí- suplique desesperadamente

La cajera al acceder abandono el puesto mirándome con desconfianza, mis ojos siguieron cada acción de la joven, e inclusive trate de leer los labios de las personas.

Esperar era una de las tantas cosas que odiaba hacer, jamás había odiado tanto estar esperando y peor aun la respuesta de algo absurdo. Mi corazón comenzó por palpitar aceleradamente al ver venir a la joven cajera sin mi pulsera en sus manos, en ese momento sentí que mi vida dependía de ella, todo lo que había esperado durante 10 años se irían a la basura.

Disculpe señorita, pero los señores afirman que un joven de unos 29 años aproximadamente con una pequeña coleta tomo la pulsera- relato mirando la entrada del establecimiento

¿Y ese joven tiene mucho que abandono el lugar?- Cuestione buscándolo con la mirada por todo el lugar

Desconozco ese dato, pero usted puede ir a preguntarles yo tengo trabajo señorita así que no lo puedo estar perdiendo con usted solamente- respondió alejándose de mi lado.

Mis ojos se llenaron de ira al escuchar la respuesta de la cajera, pero era de esperarse no sabía el verdadero significado de la pulsera así como la importancia que tenía aquel hombre el cual me fue descrito a grandes rasgos. Sin pensarlo mas camine hacia aquella mesa dejando aun lado la apariencia que tenía en esos momentos, sonreí lo más cálida posible para causar buena impresión y de esa forma los señores pudieran decirme con mas detalle la apariencia del misterioso hombre.

Buenas tardes señores, disculpe que los interrumpa de esta manera, pero… la cajera me dijo que un joven con coleta tomo mi pulsera… ¿ustedes lo conocen o me podrían dar mas detalles de él?- cuestione mirando a todos los hombres

Justo ahora estamos en una reunión y el joven Aizawa tomo esa pulsera y se retiro solo menciono algo de hacer una llama- comento uno de los hombres

Mmh es verdad… inclusive no termino de explicar sus nuevos diseños- agrego otro de los hombres sin dejar de ver los planos que yacían sobre la mesa.

Su apellido es Aizawa… y es arquitecto- cuestione sin dejar de ver hacia el suelo.

Así es señorita, ¿acaso usted lo conoce?- cuestiono tomando mi mano tratando de sacarme de mis pensamientos

Disculpe, quizá o lo estoy confundiendo con alguien, por ultimo ¿me podrían decir en que dirección se fue? – pregunte sin dejar de pensar en los datos que habían mencionado

Al parecer salió porque aquí la recepción es mala- respondió el hombre que segundos antes había tomado mi mano.

Muchas gracias y disculpen la interrupción- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

Camine lo mas rápido que puede hasta llegar a la salida, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar por el hecho de haber escuchado aquel apellido y ver las hojas donde se encontraban plasmados planos de lo que sería un centro comercial, la letra era la misma, los números, las líneas, por alguna razón recordé todo lo que me habías hablado sobre la arquitectura pero pese a todo eso solo quería encontrarte, ese era mi deseo en ese momento.

Mis ojos se abrieron en par al ver como él se encontraba sujetando mi pulsera y la veía fijamente mientras hablaba a través de su celular. Era sin duda él, lucia más maduro, su cuerpo se había desarrollado aun más después de 10 años, pero aunque pasasen 10 o 20 años su ojos seguían siendo los mismo.

Me acerque lentamente hacia él, mis pasos comenzaban a entorpecerse cuanto mas cerca estaba, era cierto había olvidado lo nerviosa que siempre me ponía a su lado. Al llegar hacia él, aquel ojiazul me miro impresionado soltando la sombrilla lo cual lo cubría de la intensa lluvia, por unos momentos ignoro a la persona con la cual mantenía una comunicación, al reaccionar dirigió su atención a su celular mientras que con la mano que mantenía libre busco mi mano sujetándola de una manera tierna.

Ambos estábamos siendo mojados por las gotas de lluvia, la gente que pasaba con sus sombrillas solo nos veía como bichos extraños. No podía dejar de verlo, era como si me hipnotizara, sentir nuevamente su mano con mi piel, sentir ese calor tan familiar, oler su loción y embriagarme una y otra vez hacia que mis mejillas se tornaran rojas sin poder ocultarlo, pero quien es la persona con la cual esta hablando, estuviese o no casado ¿él seguiría tomando mi mano?

Esa duda comenzó por invadir mi mente aunque quisiera olvidarla era algo difícil de hacer, un hombre como él estar soltero en estos tiempos sería algo alocado.

Si todo esta listo, mañana es el gran día, si, espero que todo salga como lo hemos estado planeando, hasta mañana.- dijo finalizando la llamada.

Miroku… yo…

No digas nada Sango, después de 10 años nos volvemos a ver cierto

Mi cuerpo dejo de responder al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, la bolsa que sostenía cayo, Miroku no tuvo tiempo de guardar el celular cuando me abrazo cayendo y mojándose al igual que mi bolso. Era inevitable ver la realidad, tenia que ser sincera conmigo mismas y con él, merecía una buena explicación por mi retraso, pero ese no era el momento de disculparse solo debía actuar y en esa situación las palabras no son de mucha ayuda.

_Sango me ofrecieron un trabajo en Europa- dijiste con tu cálida sonrisa _

_Me alegro por ti- respondí sin interés alguno, dirigiéndome a nuestra habitación_

_Lo rechazare por ti… se que aun no consigues trabajo y no me importa esperar, estaremos aquí hasta que puedas conseguir un buen trabajo- dijiste al ir detrás de mi y abrazarme fuertemente. _

_Ocultaste tu rostro en mi hombro, sentí como te encontrabas en ese momento, siempre rechazaste los mejores trabajos y ejercía su profesión en los peores trabajos que podías encontrar pero tú no los odiabas, siempre reías y encontrabas cualquier defecto en las mejores empresas que trataban de contratarte. _

_No tienes que hacer esto Miroku, no te estanques por mi culpa- dije al tratar de separarme de ti. _

Te va bien en el trabajo ¿cierto?- cuestione ocultando mi rostro en tu pecho

Si…- respondiste abrazándome mas fuerte

Miroku… te extrañe mucho… si aunque no lo creas… recordé el día que nos conocimos…- dije alzando mi mirada para encontrarme con tus ojos.

Sango… hace unos momentos estaba hablando con mi prometida, mañana me caso, pero aun teniendo ese compromiso…y aunque estuviese ya casado y con hijos yo seguiría yendo al aeropuerto por ti… como lo prometí…

Porque me dices eso… tan solo lo hubieras callado- dije tratando de separarme de él.

No Sango, aun no comprendes, tenias que saberlo que escucharlo, una carta o un email no es de gran ayuda, tenía que decírtelo porque… porque aun estando con ella sigo pensando en ti, en nuestra promesa… en…

En ese instante callaste, las palabras no pudieron salir de tus labios porque los acalle, no quería seguir escuchándote porque si lo hacia me aferraría mas a ti y jamás me alejaría y peor aun no te dejaría ser libre.

_Vamos Sango solo sígueme- ordenaste corriendo alegremente sin importarte que la lluvia mojara todo tu cuerpo. _

_Estas loco no pienso mojarme- reprimí mirándote horrorizada _

_Hay mujer diviértete solo haz eso, si sigues haciendo bien las cosas jamás conocerás el verdadero significado de la vida- respondiste jalándome del brazo_

_Esto te costara muy caro Miroku- exclame mientras tomaba fuerte tu mano_

_Déjate llevar por el momento, alza tu rostro y siente como las gotas caen sobre el, cierra los ojos y escucha el sonido que produce la lluvia_

_¿Y que gano con eso? … difícilmente me ayude a olvidarlo… no entiendes nada… piensas que todo se basa en un juego, pero no es así madura- grite derramando lagrimas sin razón alguna_

_Si tan solo dejaras de verte a ti misma, y comenzaras a observar a tu alrededor- dijiste soltando mi mano _

_En ese instante tus palabras me hicieron ver una realidad la cual comencé ignorar con el paso de los años. _

_La lluvia comenzaba a caer fuertemente, nuestros cuerpos comenzaban hacer reacción con el agua fría, nuestras miradas se encontraban perdidas en la nada, nuestras mentes reproducían su propia película de amor y desamor. _

Nuestros labios se separaron bruscamente, abriste en par tus ojos al ver como mi cuerpo se desvanecía debido a la fiebre alta provocada por el agua fría de la lluvia. Me tomaste entre tus brazos como si acabáramos de casarnos, abriste desesperado tu auto mientras pronunciabas varias veces mi nombre, tu rostro reflejaba preocupación, tenías miedo de perderme nuevamente.

Condujiste velozmente, el sonido de los otros carros se hizo presente al pasarte todos los altos, aunque tu mirada se encontraba fija al frente tu mano no dejaba de acariciar mi frente.

Sango reacciona no puedes quedarte dormida, no después de 10 años de ausencia- dijiste dando bruscamente una vuelta.

El carro se detuvo frente a un gran edificio, bajaste rápidamente del carro la lluvia aun no dejaba de caer, a la entrada se encontraba un viejo de unos 60 años al vernos una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, tú solo lo observaste rogando que no hiciera preguntas pero aquel ruego no fue escuchado.

No puede ser es la señorita Sango- dijo preocupado

Tottosai no tengo tiempo para tus preguntas - respondiste alejándote del viejo el cual no entendía tus palabras.

Subiste lo más rápido que pudiste hasta el cuarto piso de aquel inmenso edificio, buscaste desesperado la llave del departamento, equivocándote varias veces al intentar abrir la puerta en color negro. Al encontrar la llave y abrir entramos directamente hasta el baño, giraste la llave del agua caliente llenando poco a poco la tina que se ubicaba a la mitad del inmenso baño.

Al llenarse por completo retiraste mis ropas mojadas e introdujiste mi cuerpo al agua caliente.

Tomaste mi cabeza con delicadeza evitando que esta se hundiera al igual que mi cuerpo. Tus manos acariciaban de forma suave mi cabello ya que sabías perfectamente que yo amaba aquellas caricias. Comenzaste a repetir varias palabras las cuales no podía entender pero sabía lo que tratabas de decir. Poco a poco empecé abrir mis ojos y vi como tus zafiros me observaban aliviado demostrándome una gran sonrisa.

-Me preocupaste, no lo vuelvas hacer- Me reprimiste acariciando mi mejilla.

-Lo siento no era mi intención- En verdad lo único que quería evitar era causarte una preocupación innecesaria.

-Anda debes salir de la tina- Ordenaste tomando una bata blanca y cubriendo mi mojado cuerpo.

-No es justo que me hayas visto desnuda- Te reprimí en tono molesto.

-Sabes que no es la primera vez que veo tu cuerpo, además debo decir que sigue estando hermoso- Respondió sonriendo de medio lado

Me acerque a ti acortando poco a poco la distancia entre los dos, podía sentir como tu respiración chocaba contra la mía, mis manos buscaron tu rostro, hacía tanto tiempo que nos habíamos distanciando por un capricho mío. No podía dejar de ver tus ojos aun recordaba aquel brillo, aquella mirada la cual me había cautivado la primera vez de nuestro encuentro. Toque tus labios con los míos pude sentir un pequeño temblor en ellos, quizá estaba siendo atrevida en ese momento pero la idea de volver a besarte después de 10 años era más fuerte que mi cordura. Tus manos las cuales se mantenían a los costados las llevaste a mi cintura obligándome a acercarme más a tu cuerpo sellando aquel anhelado beso.

Empezó siendo suave, inocente expresando todas aquellas emociones de vacío que durante años habías guardado, rodee tu cuello intensificando y acelerando el ritmo del beso, tus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda provocándome una oleada de placer, al encontrarme sin oxígeno me separe un poco de ti y pude ver como aún mantenías cerrados tus ojos pero tu respiración se encontraba igual de entrecortada que la mía.

Al besarte de nuevo comencé por retirar tu ropa mojada sintiendo tu cuerpo frio y húmedo debido a la fuerte lluvia que caía ese día. Descendí mis labios por tu cuello recorriéndolo hasta el pecho, mis manos no dejaban de recorrer tu piel, podía escuchar como gemías al sentir mis cálidas manos hacer contraste con tu piel. Tú por tu parte retiraste la bata que cubría mi cuerpo, sentí el contacto de tus dedos con mi piel, aquellas caricias eran las más suaves que jamás haya sentido, tú siempre tan gentil, actuando como si fuese mi primera vez, no pude evitar soltar un gemido al sentir tus manos tocar mis senos, si tratabas de torturarme, te podría decir que lo estabas consiguiendo.

-Miroku- susurre tu nombre.

Tú solo respondiste con una sonrisa de medio lado; tomaste mis manos y las pegaste a tu pecho, nuestras frentes se juntaron, ambos escuchábamos nuestras respiraciones aceleradas, liberaste una mano y la llevaste a mi rostro, lo alzaste obligándome a verte a los ojos, no pude evitar sonrojarme respuesta a al cual tú te alegraste. Me cargaste de modo nupcial hasta la cama de la habitación sin dejar ni un segundo de besar mi cuerpo, tus labios aún recordaban muy bien mi piel, tus manos sabían donde tocarme para ver como mi cuerpo se arqueaba al intensificar más tus caricias gimiendo con mayor fuerza. Yo descendí mi mano hasta encontrarme con el bulto que comenzaba a formarse debajo de tu pantalón lo tome entre mis manos escuchando como gruñías al proporcionarle caricias a aquella parte tuya la cual se encontraba más que despierta.

Intente retirarte el pantalón pero mis manos se encontraban ya sin fuerzas debido a los estragos que hacías en mi cuerpo, tú sonreíste alegre ayudándome de esta forma a retirar el pantalón dejándome ver por completo tu cuerpo ya desnudo, no pude evitar sonreír de puro placer, me puse de pie y te bese con mayor pasión rozando de forma exquisita nuestros sexos, ambos sabíamos que nos necesitábamos desde hace mucho tiempo. Quizás las palabras no nos ayudaban pero nuestros cuerpos sabían expresarse de la mejor manera.

Rodee tu cintura con mis piernas incitándote a que me hicieras tuya, respuesta la cual aceptaste entrando en mi de forma lenta y después rápida, callaste mis gemidos con tus besos, encaje mis uñas en tu espalda, necesitaba expresar aquel placer que producías en mi. Entrelace mis dedos contra tu cabellera negra la cual había desatado aquella pequeña coleta, te acerque a mi rostro pidiéndote gritos que no dejaras de besarme mientras tus manos recorrían mí cuerpo. Me estabas llevando al cielo, ningún hombre con los que había estado me hacía sentir como lo haces tú, al embestirme por última vez sentí como en mi interior era llenado por tu esencia, besé tus labios en el momento en que saliste de mí.

Recargue mi cabeza sobre tu pecho, formando con uno de mis dedos pequeños círculos imaginarios en el, tú por tu parte me acercaste más a ti mientras besabas y acariciabas mi larga cabellera removiendo el cabello que se adhería a mi sudada frente.

-Te amo Miroku- Dije al fin. Deseaba desde hace 10 años volver a decirlas y que él las escuchara, pero algo dentro de mi decía que había sido demasiado tarde más sin embargo era algo que no podía reprimir más.

-¿Porqué nunca regresaste como lo prometiste?- Me cuestionaste abrazándome con ambos brazos.

-Tenía miedo…- susurre casi en silencio.

-¿De mí?

-Sí…lo siento mucho Miroku- Repuse en el instante en que sentí más fuerte tu abrazo.

-Discúlpame Sango…- Tus palabras comenzaron a sonar tristes, tenía miedo de saber el por que, pero si no preguntaba sabía que el dolor sería peor.

-¿Porqué te disculpas?

-Lo sabes muy bien.

Era cierto sabía que mañana se casaría y aún así me negaba a creerlo, aquella noche se había convertido en nuestra despedida, ambos callamos y solo disfrutamos de la compañía del otro, escuchando nuestras respiraciones, durante largo tiempo el acaricio mi cabello mientras que yo formaba imaginariamente la palabra te amo sobre su pecho. Alcé mi mirada y pude darme cuenta que se encontraba profundamente dormido, me levante de la cama y bese por ultima vez sus suaves labios. Me dirigí al baño para vestirme al salir lo contemple por ultima vez junto a nuestro departamento.

Tome una libreta y una pluma que se encontraban sobre el sofá, comencé a escribir dejando recorrer varias lágrimas por mis mejillas. Me era imposible seguir escribiendo y al mismo tiempo ahogar aquel llanto para evitar llamar tu atención, al terminar salí del departamento mirando por última vez y recordando el día en que ambos habíamos decidido vivir juntos.

La lluvia aun no dejaba de caer pero sin importar camine hasta perderme entre la obscuridad de la noche, imagine la reacción que tendrías al despertar y no verme. Te levantarías al no sentir mi cuerpo junto al tuyo, te colocarías rápido una pantalonera y saldrías corriendo en mi búsqueda pero al darte cuenta que era demasiado tarde regresaría al departamento mojado, notarías que la pulsera que varios años atrás me entregaste se encontraba sobre una hoja.

"_Aun resuenan en mi mente aquellas palabras las cuales hicieron darme cuenta de lo tonta que fui por no haber regresado antes por algo que había olvidado por más de 10 años, por darme cuenta demasiado tarde que tú eras todo lo que yo necesitaba y había buscado, pero ahora espero que seas feliz con ella, ya que se que te amara como nunca y jamás te olvidara como lo hice yo. _

_Gracias por este hermoso adiós, y te entrego tu pulsera, ahora eres libre, jamás vuelvas a regresar por mí, siempre te amare. _

_Hasta ahora pude comprender a lo que te referías con la magia, lo siento por no haberlo entendido en su momento. _

_Por siempre tuya Sango. _

Lloras por varias horas, iras al aeropuerto buscándome por todos lados, pero te darás cuenta que me esfume de tu lado y que jamás nos volveremos a ver, regresaras a nuestro departamento y verás por ultima vez nuestras fotos, pronunciaras mi nombre con dolor, pero pensarás que yo estaré sufriendo más que tú por lo cual limpiaras cualquier rastro de ellas, sonreirás a nuestra foto por ultima vez y saldrás de ese lugar cerrándolo para siempre con todos nuestros recuerdos.

Al día siguiente será tu boda y lucirás apuesto en ese traje blanco que realza el color de tus ojos, tu prometida será la mas bella de todas ya que ella logro cautivar tu corazón y te regreso la alegría la cual yo te había arrebatado, los invitados estarán emocionados al escuchar que el padre los declara marido y mujer, tú alegre la besarás tiernamente. Al salir de la iglesia te veré feliz tomando fuerte la mano de tu ya ahora esposa, varias lágrimas recorrerán mis mejillas pero por muy doloroso que fuera necesitaba ir tu boda para aceptar que tú ya no eras mío.

_La magia es que siempre estaré contigo_

* * *

Hola, espero que les guste este Oneshot :D ya los tenía desde hace mucho tiempo pero con la universidad no habia tenía tiempo de subirlo (:

espero ver reviews :D


End file.
